


Cosmic Error; ErrorBerry Fanfic.

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: After a fight with Ink and Fresh, Error retreats to Underswap's throne room in the middle of the night. There he finds a determination point and turns into a new person. Stretch and Blueberry learn of what Ink and Fresh have done to him and how his universe was destroyed. He now has to find all the zodiac Sanses and finish the fight that started thousands of years before so peace can rein over the multiverse. Blueberry promises to protect him from the two but how can a mortal fight two gods? It turns out Error is the Cosmic God; the god of the zodiac Sanses. Blueberry is one of them and together they will stop Ink and Fresh's terror once and for all even if it kills them again





	1. New chance.

Error ran through the portal to Underswap's throne room and closed it immediately behind himself; much to the annoyance of the other four monsters who wanted to be sat the shit out of him. He was exhausted and beaten black and blue yet again. The pain from all the open wounds that blood poured heavily from was crippling which caused his weak knees to give out and hit the deck with a thud His whole body had broken bones, cuts and cracks that bled, his ribcage was missing six ribs and he was also missing a few fingers on both hands. His face was covered in cracks and scars from previous battles. His clothes were soaked with blood; causing them to be darker and stick to his bones like glue. They were also torn in places and scorched in places. He and Ink had fought again but this time Ink had Reaper's, Geno's and Fresh's help so he had to retreat; he stood no chance, not when he was weakened from the fight from Ink before hand. Blood poured out and began to pool under him, causing a huge puddle. Panting, he rolled onto his back; eyes closed as he tried to get his breath back.

He had really pushed himself too far, hadn't he? As soon as he had his breathing under control, he looked up and chuckled. There he was -the destroyer- in Underswap's throne room, laying on his back with his arms out to his sides. He truly was pathetic wasn't he? He remembered the lullaby his older brothers sung to him whenever he was ill before his universe was destroyed. His universe was called CosmicTale where everyone was split up depending on the type of monster you where. The monsters had their powers fluctuate at night and drew powers from the moon and stars; space its self so they where condemned to the underground where monsters where weakest. The humans had feared what the monsters were capable of doing with the power of the cosmos and decided what better way to get rid of the threat by putting them underground, where they could never get to their full magical potential?

Monsters suffered greatly, becoming very weak and sick. Thousands died and others lost family members but over the years they learned to adapt to their new rocky terrain like any other species; when in trouble or facing extinction, adapt to your new terrain and ecosystem and get stronger; survive. Monsters began to be able to draw their cosmic powers again from figuring out when it was night time on the surface which helped them from getting sick. Their powers were weak still from being underground and not fully in-tuned to the natural magic of the night, but they could still get stronger and continue to survive and adapt. 

The problem was no space energy equalled no cosmic form; a monsters final form. During the war, Error hadn't been born but his oldest brother had at a few months old. He was created in a lab on the surface by a scientist who was once such a nice man but after humans killed his entire family, he had a mental break and lost his mind. He used some left over skeleton dust he collected from old battle fields and some shards of human souls to make his second older brother and then him later. He was abusive and did horrible tests on all three of them. It ranged from academic tests to see how much information they could learn and remember to physical experiments that was extremely painful. Luckily though His older brother Gaster was 16 and Papyrus was 10 when they escaped the abusive labs in which all three where created. He was merely a newborn at the time so not a lot of tests had been done on him but his brothers knew what the insane monster was capable of and didn't want that type of life for their little brother.

The brothers ran through the Snowden forests in dirty, blood stained hospital gowns. It was cold and freezing but they knew they had to get away from him, so their baby brother had a chance of life. When Error began crying, they settled down by the ruins door where they were adopted by Toriel who loved them and raised in the ruins until the mad scientist had found out where they had been hiding and Toriel was killed by the scientists who tried to take them back. The three of them escaped, luckily. He was 2 by that time and was a budding little boy. From that day on he was raised by his brothers but that was a long time ago.

Error himself was only eighteen years old and had been forced to be the destroyer at around age 11 due to Ink and Fresh. " 


	2. The birth of the new Error Sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error comes out the cocoon and a new love sparks.

Stretch and Blueberry were met with a butler at the entrance of the palace and was told about everything that had happened so far. As they came into the throne room they were met with maids and butlers mopping up the blood of the floor; red water everywhere all over the floor and Toriel looking up at the wall. Turning their heads, they gasped at cocoon. Toriel sighed at their shocked reaction. "So as you can see, thats why I called you." Toriel said as she walked the two skeleton brothers and human over to the wall. Undyne was already there setting up the case so that would allow her to see the skeleton inside the cocoon of magic. Chara decided to CHECK the cocoon to see what it was made of. once she saw what it was made of, her eyes went wide in awe. "Its made from a determination point. How?! Only I can use them!" Chara muttered in shock so only Stretch and Blueberry could hear. The two looked at each other and Stretch gave a barely visible nod to his brother, signalling him to call for backup. "I'll call Ink." Blueberry said pulling out his phone and dialling Ink's number. As Blueberry and Ink talked over the phone Stretch noticed a silhouette of someone inside but it shows no indication to whether the was monster male or female.

"I'll be there in five minutes okay?" Ink asked to his friend, glad the other couldn't see his evil smirk or hear the screams of pain over the phone. Blueberry nodded. "See you in a bit? Okay." Blue took the phone away from his ear and ended the call before turning back to Papyrus. If only he had listened harder, he would have been able to hear someone screaming in pain and for help in the background but he didn't; too busy focusing on ink's voice. "He'll be here in five minutes." Blueberry relayed to his brother and confusing Toriel and Undyne. Who would be here in 5 minutes? 

Ink smirked down at Fresh who was using a metal pole to beat a poor sans dressed in rags. The port skeleton had dark purple bruises all over his bones every time the pole would make contact with his bones. Other times the bone cracked and leaked marrow. "fresh," he said making the the other stop and look at him with dark looking eyes. "Put him back with the others and chose someone for our next experiment whilst I'm gone. I'll be back soon." Ink cackled, dark smirked and red eye present. Fresh smirked back and nodded. "Of course." he said landing one more blow to the poor sans' skull. The eye socket bone broke and bleed, causing the sans to scream and clutch the eye as it bled. Fresh laughed at his pain. He removed the handed and licked the wound; lapping the blood up. The bleeding stopped due to the healing magic he used which was the only mercy he ever used. The sans tried to re-activate his eye light by it was to no use, he was blind. He sobbed as he was dragged off by other skeletons to the dungeons. 

"I'll be back later Fresh." Ink purred darkly as he opened a portal to Underswap's throne room. Blueberry jumped slightly as a portal opened up which caused their heads to snap in the direction of the portal and see Ink jump through. The portal closed quickly so they couldn't see where he had come from and he smiled, all traces of his red eyes and dark smirk from earlier missing. "Hey guys." He said with fake happiness but to untrained ears it sounded genuine. Stretches eyes narrowed at the feeling that Ink gave off. How had he not noticed that before? Dark, twisting magic and LV poured off his small frame in waves and it made his soul shudder in fear. Is the creator supposed to feel like that?Something...wasn't right. Had he gotten into a fight lately? Blueberry felt it too and something inside him told him to rip the other to shreds but they kept quiet and smiled. "Wow Blue, you've grown. You're taller than me now." Ink said with a smile and looking up at the monster towering above him. Blueberry smiled back. "I knows. I'm not the smallest anymore, that's for sure." Ink chuckled. God these two were so naive.

He turned his gaze to the cocoon and looked intently at it. It was made from high levels of magic and was nearly impossible to destroy. Something Inside him recoiled and hissed; clearly not liking what was inside but any action could cause suspicion. Pushing it aside to keep the facade going, he kept his happy facial expression. Stretch didn't like the forced look. Ink was up to something to hiding something and didn't want anyone to figure out what it was. "Lucky; anyway do you know who's inside that?" He asked, turning his gaze to the pouch on the wall.   "No idea. It appeared yesterday. No one knows who it is." Papyrus explained as Blueberry spoke to Chara. Chara didn't listen to anything Blueberry said and turned into looked at the hold pouch that shone like a dim star. 

The silhouette moved inside the cocoon which made Chara's eyes to fill the stars and giggle. "Hey, it moved." She said pointing at it. The moving silhouette looked and acted so cute, well to her it did. Everyone followed her finger to see the silhouette inside wriggle about and then fall still. Undyne looked down at the computer scan which was using x-rays to see inside. The screen showed a skeleton curled up, sucking the tip of its thumb. She smiled. "They're asleep. the movement was them twitching due to dreaming." Undyne said as she read the readings and thermal scans on her device's screen. Toriel walked over and looked over her Royal Scientist's shoulder. 

"Really? Anything else Undyne?" She asked, curiously. "Yeah actually. The being is male and around 20 years old. Thats all it can find out." She said as she read the diagnostic results. "Alright; thank you Undyne." Toriel said with a smile that made Undyne blush. "Your welcome your highness." She muttered. Blueberry walked over and looked at the x-ray over his friend's shoulder. He smiled at the cute position and felt a sudden urge to protect it and get rid of Ink. His magic roared to life and splashed about inside him; begging him to remove Ink. He ignored it. 

He looked up to watch the silhouette with focused eyes and smiled. 'I'll protect you, no matter what.' He thought to himself. "Alright then, it said here that the pouch will open up in a three weeks. Looks like we have to wait." Undyne said as she looked at the last Set of results. "Alright then. Call me fours weeks after the birth. I'll busy up until then so you'll have to wait. Later guys." Ink inwardly smirked. He could then use the powerful being as one of his own slaves or kill them. Ink chuckled and left but the chuckle was anything but happy. No it held a sinister undertone. Opening a portal, Ink hopped through and closed it behind him.  Blue narrowed his eyes and growled; lips curling back to show his unsheathed fangs and right eye glowing.

"We won't be calling you at all." He growled in a deep voice as his phalanges became a lot sharper. Everyone jolted at the  mood and personality shift. Blueberry's framed leaked magic which was feral in nature and very violent. Papyrus gulped, his soul shaking in fear at the anger of the magic. Uh...bro?" Papyrus hesitantly asked as he popped a hand on the others skull which snapped him out of it. Blueberry's claws receded, his fangs re-sheathed themselves and his glowing eye stopped. Hand on his skull, he looked up confused. "Papy, what just happened to me? I just blacked out and was overtaken by a rush of pure cold rage." Papyrus gulped and blushed. "Bro, you're a dominant monster, but we'll discuss this more when we get home." Blue nodded and the group disbanded.

"Alright." Blueberry accepted the answer and rubbed his forehead. Toriel and Undyne frowned at the sudden shift but chose not to push any further in fear of setting him off again. "Anyway, could you please explain who that was and how he came here via a portal?" Toriel asked. Stretch nodded. "We live in a Universe called Underswap, where monsters personalities and jobs are switched. We another version of an alternative universe called Undertale. With me so far?" He asked. Toriel and Undyne nodded, Undyne writing down notes with starry eyes as stuff like this intrigued her to no end and brought out her inner scientist. "Well there are alternatives of us there. We are one of many and many alternative universes that hold alternative versions of our selves. The AU's which is short for alternative universe are different from one another so every one of us is different but alike. That is Ink, creator of these AU's." Blueberry said picking up where his brother left off.

Toriel and Undyne soaked up thee information and were in awe and excitement. Even the bad sounding AU's sounded interesting. "So you two have nicknames so when you all meet up you don't get mixed up?" Undyne asked. Both nodded. "Yep. Paps is Stretch and i'm Blueberry." Blueberry said. "Alright then, thanks for clearing that up." Toriel said with a smile. The two brothers smiled back. "Welcome." They said in unison. "Thank you. You three can go home until the cocoon happens. If anything happens, i will call immediately." The three nodded and went home.

Three weeks, three agonising weeks went by and no one knew as to when the pouch would hatch. Toriel just sighed and walked into the throne room. Another boring day was about to begin. As she passed the pouch and made her way to her throne, she heard a ripping sound that made her spin around and look at the pouch. Her eyes widened as it tore open and gold light poured out as did clear liquid and blood. She rushed to catch the person who had fallen out before he hit the ground. As Toriel caught the monster, she gasped at the appearance of the skeleton monster.

The monster was 5"9, much smaller than Blueberry who was now 6" and had black bones which matched the most beautiful shade of the night sky as well as his Black arm and leg bones. His red and yellow fingers could rival any ruby and citrine for beauty as well as the sapphire blue marking going down his face like a gorgeous tattoo. He was naked and wet with birthing fluids. He was fast asleep and he had small, cute angel wings that were silky smooth and soft to the touch as well as tipped gold. The small childlike monster made her smile. He was so cute! 

The liquids soaked her fury hands but she didn't care. When the young one started to whine, whimper and shake from the cold, she rushed him to the royal bathroom. The royal bathroom was a huge, ivory tile room with a build in white bathtub in the floor tipped gold. On the far left wall was a huge mirror with shelf filled with a sink. A toilet sat not far from that and it was white with gold designs. A huge black shower was in the right corner and a white door lead to a small walk in cupboard which contained towels, robes and toiletries. She turned on the taps and let it fill with warm soapy water. Once she turned off the taps, she placed the sleepy skeleton into the water and kept his head above the water.

The monster right now was still asleep and weak to wake up right now but some extra rest would him a world of good. She cleaned his bones with a soapy sponge and dried him with a soft, fluffy white towel before dressing him in some white silk PJ's that were hemmed gold. A maid came rushing in. "My lady the cocoon is gone and there is clear liquid and blood on the floor—" her words were cut off seeing Toriel holding the small skeleton monster in her arms. Toriel chuckled. "Its fine Lilac, he's fine. Go and get someone to clean up the floor whilst you call Undyne, Papyrus and Sans." She explained as the small one nuzzled his face into her chest as she was the only source of warmth he had. Lilac bowed and rushed off with a "yes, my lady." 

Looking at the small skeleton she chuckled. "Lets get you to your room." Toriel rushed to a spare room that didn't belong to Frisk and Asriel when they where alive. This room had white walls with bookshelves filled with books, a bathroom that had a door that was black, huge arch windows, a walk in cupboard, a desk and chair and a huge white bed that had pale cream silky sheets.

Toriel laid down the sleeping skeleton onto the beds; careful of the wings that she had to cut slits into his top so they wouldn't be crushed by the soft fabric and covered him over. She surrounded him with loads of fluffy teddies which formed a ring, a soft barrier around him which made him smile and nuzzle the bed in his sleep. The room he slept in was circular and the white walls had a simple gold boarder. The walls went high up and had a glass roof that shone with sun light and had partially see thriugn, silk curtains you could close to stop light getting in.

Toriel kissed the skeleton's cheek and closed the curtains; making the room fall dark. She smiled and said "Goodnight my child," as she closed the door behind her. As soon as she was out of the room She sighed. This was going to be a loooooonnnnnnnggggggggg day.


	3. I’m awake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wakes up.

Stretch and Blueberry trudged to the castle as fast as they could even thought both of them were tired as well as a bubbly Undyne who couldn't wait to see what the skeleton looked like to the palace. The last couple lot nights, both brother didn't sleep, too busy worrying abut the cocoon as the time for it to open was drawing in closer and closer. What if som thing happened? What if Ink decided to get rid of it?! With those questions with many others swimming within their minds, sleep didn't come easy.

"I can't wait! I wonder what they look like?!" She said happily with a huge smile as they ran up the palace steps and into the throne room where they were met with Toriel talking to Lilac. "When he wakes up, I will send for you immediately. He is the new prince after all." Lilac smiled and bowed. "Yes your highness" and rushed off to do her chores that she had to do that day around the huge palace. Sans and that walked up to her. "Miss Toriel?" Sans called out which made her turn around and smile. "I'm so glad you could make it. Come with me and no freaking out. Keep quiet as he's asleep; he needs all the rest he can have for now." She took them to the bedroom quick haste and opened the door quietly as not to wake the small skeleton from the embrace of sleep. "Go in." She said stepping aside and allowing the three to walk in before her. Stretch, Blueberry and Undyne walked into the darkened room and turned on the light; not that it bothered the sleeping skeleton who simply snoozed on.

"Here he is." Toriel said gesturing to the sleeping skeleton on the bed who was cocooned and protected by silk and fluff. Stretch and Blueberry's face contorted into ones of shock and gasped. It was Error! Undyne smiled, eyes starry and she smiling with happiness. "Aww, he's so cute and tiny!" She squealed quietly so it wouldn't wake the skeleton up as he twitched and smiled in his sleep. Stretch and Blueberry continued to watch in in shock. The destroyer of worlds was lying there asleep. "Error." Blueberry breathed in shock which caused Undyne and Toriel to look at them in shock. "You know him?" Undyne asked. Blueberry nodded and looked at them with a hesitant smile. "Yes. We've had rocky experiences in the past but we've put that behind us now. He is another version of me. We're just shocked, he came out the cocoon. "He turned back to the sleepy skeleton and smiled. He had to agree with Undyne on this one. 

Error was always so cute when he slept. The small skeleton turned over in his sleep and that when they noticed his gold tipped wings. Stretches and Undyne's eyes widened in shock. A...hybrid? The wings were folded neatly against the others back and fluttered in his sleep which made Blueberry squeal internally at the cuteness. -Stretch couldn't believe his eyes! A skeleton angel! How was that even possible?!?!? Undyne began to write down hypothesis' as to how this was possible on the notepad she took out of the backpack she had with her. "Is this even possible? There is no way a skeleton comes out a pouch and comes out with wings." She muttered. Stretch's confused face matched his swirling emotions of confusion, shock, anxiety and so many others. This made no sense! How did Error grow angel wings because he was no angel! No murderer could NOT have angel wings! 

Blueberry couldn't help but croon happily at the sight of the smaller monster asleep Infront of him. He just looked so juicy and ripe for the taking. He smirked at the talk he had with Papyrus after his little 'dominance' act. 

Flashback:  
Papyrus sat Blueberry on the couch as he was still taller than the other even if he was slowly catching up. "So bro, why did I do whatever I did?" Blueberry asked with a confused eyebrow raised and cock of the head. Stretch sat before him and took a long drag of his cigarette before snuffing it out in the ash tray. He looked his younger bro in the eyes and said with a serious look on his face "Sans, Dominant monsters are no laughing matter so you just listen, understood?" He asked the other who nodded and sat back, eyes trained on the other with deadly focus.

"Dominant monsters have a submissive mate that they choose and will grow angry if anyone tries to harm them. You start with a growth sort, then your magic fully developed. After they have finished changing, your voice will become deeper and you'll get attributes of being a dominant such as poison to build up in claws, improved strength and fighting ability, super eye sight and speed, sharp claws, fangs capable of ripping through anything such as titanium steel and increased sex drive." Stretch explained. He himself was a dominant and their dad Gaster had told him what to expect when he turned 15 when he came into his dominance.

Dominant boss monsters where super protective of friends and family. Sans nodded, taking the information in. He was going to be in for a big changes. "What does increased sex drive mean?" He asked still a little unsure of what that meant which caused Stretch to blush. "It means that when your around your mate you'll get horny and have the urge to fuck them against any surface you 'cum' across; especially during heat." He said diverting his eyes and glad his brother didn't see the pun. (See what I did there? No? Okay. XD)

Sans laughed. Stretch got embarassed so easily. "After you two mate, its perminant so you can't undo it even if you wanted to. Your mate is super receptive to the cum you release into their womb during mating so they will get pregnant either way unless you use protection." He added which caused Sans to live up to his nickname before he calmed himself. He put one leg over the other and smirked dangerously; which made Papyrus shudder at the dark look. "Well then, bring it on Ink." He said deeply and with a dark chuckle at the end.

End of flashback.

He smiled and took off his Blue gloves. He touched the soft feathers which made him purr as a smirk made its way onto his face. This little flower was so his! As he massaged the wings, Error groaned and looked over his shoulder sleepily. He saw Blueberry leaning on the bed massaging the new appendages he had as well as Queen Toriel talking to Strech and Undyne. Blueberry looked taller and looked much hotter, dare he say, more sexy from the last time they had seen eachother.

Blueberry looked up and smiled which caused the sleepy skeleton to smile back. "Good morning my little flower. We've been waiting for you." He said in a deeper voice which caused tingles to travel down his spine. He smiled and said back "I'm Awake."


	4. What happened to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets to know everyone.

Looking at the shocked looks of Stretch and Undyne and Blueberry's smile, he sat up. Error yawned cutely: stretching his small arms upwards and cracking his bones with a few soft snaps. He dropped his arms, slouching and rubbing his eyes. "What happened? How long have I been asleep?" He asked with a yawn. He felt refreshed but he was still shattered and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep again but something was telling him he needed to be awake; like something or someone wanted him to open those gorgeous his-matched eyes. "You where in a cocoon made of a determination point on the wall where you hatched from it earlier." Stretch explained as he sat on the bed, Blueberry Infront of him. Error looked at Stretch warily. He knew the other was still angry at him for destroying his AU and kidnapping Blueberry; so why wasn't he attacking him?

Would he hurt him when no one wasn't looking? Did he still hold a grudge and will to kill him from his crimes? "How come you haven't hurt me yet? You have a golden opportunity to kill me and you haven't done anything. Is this is a trick by Ink or something?" He asked in windings knowing Stretch would understand. Toriel and Undyne were shocked at the strange, static like language but let it roll because Error kept wary eyes on the other as if he was waiting for an....attack. Toriel watched the wary look and wondered what happened between the two for such an expression to cross his young face. Stretch sighed and looked the other dead in the eyes "Blue has convinced me to give you a second chance and I'm willing to do so." He held a hand out for the other and said with a lazy smile "My name is Stretch, Underswap Papyrus. Nice to meet you."  Error flinched at the hand shake, and closed his eyes waiting for a slap or some sort of pain. When he got none, Error opened his eyes and stared warily at the hand before shaking it. Papyrus frowned at the reaction but shook the hand anyway. 

 

"I'm Error; god of destruction." He said with a hesitant smile. Blueberry watched with starry eyes! They were getting alone and he was so happy about that. He had dreamed for this day for so long. "Anyway, why is everyone staring at me like I've grown two heads? Am I that scary?" He asked with a frown and scratching his collar bone with anxiety. He wasn't that scary looking was he? He didn't want to look this way but after his firm was corrupted, he had no choice. What Our little cinnamon roll not only hadn't figured out was he was no longer glitching or had a glitch voice but the wings he head. Blueberry and Stretch chuckled which caused the others head to snap up in surprise. "What?" He asked, blushing. What had he done? What had he said? "Look at yourself silly." He said with a playful smirk. 

Confused, Error looked down at his hands hesitantly and wiggled his fingers. Nope, no change. He looked at his silk covered arms and thats when it hit him with a gasp. The-there was no more glitching or "ERROR" signs. "No way." He said, hand slamming over his mouth immediately. His voice hadn't been like this for so long he had forgotten what he looked like without glitching or having such a scary voice. He always knew his apperance was enough to scare anyone away but his psychotic personality and insanity didn't help, neither did his job. His job was to kill off AU's so other AU's didn't pull towards eachother and kill eachother anyway. Who would believe him anyway? Pulling the  sleeves up his eyes widened further as he noticed all scars and cracks gone leaving smooth arm bones. He looked like no one had laid a finger on him. He smiled but then frowned. Would they believe him his story about Ink and Fresh?

Everyone only loved Ink and Ink loved them...or so it seemed. Ink was not nice. He was a manipulative, sadistic cunt with Fresh who tortured others who defied them or found out the truth about them. Ink manipulated everyone into believing he was nice and forgetful with a super good act and mask and Fresh manipulated everyone into believing he was an annoying, emotionless parasite for fun with an act. In reality those two where the worst criminals, worse than he or the dark sanses were. Ink tortured sanses who were different; he loved to see how they ticked and how long it would take to break their minds. He would experiment on them with torturous machines, chemicals and procedures as he picked their bodies apart piece by living piece and leave the soul till last. Most sanses didn't survive the torture, others chose to die by their won hand to escape it all. Ink would beat you up and would starve you or force feed you. 

Fresh ate peoples souls for fun and to gain LV and that sanses power. He was super controlling and abusive to the sanses they would enslave and torture in the underground lab at Ink's house in an AU no one could access. He would beat you down to a black and blue pulp and mentally torture you until you where broken and nothing more but a mindless slave that would do his and Ink's bidding. He also had a high libido so had sex with multiple slaves at a time.

He was snapped out the memory by Blueberry rubbing his skull. He looked up and smiled. "Thats not all." Blueberry said pointing to his back. Error turned his head to look over his shoulder and gasped at the wings. They were beautiful. He opened them up to their 8 foot glory, each row of silky soft feathers tipped gold like it was dipped dyed in liquid metal. He flapped them once making a soft breeze that made him giggle. The giggling slowly turned into sobs however as he broke down. He couldn't believe how beautiful he looked. Error believed his beauty was long gone but it wasn't. 'How am i so beautiful when i lost my beauty years ago.' He thought sadly as self doubt and flash backs to Ink and Fresh's insults flashing inside his mind.

 

Toriel and that frowned as he cried. Why was he crying? Blueberry just brought the other into his arms and hugged the other as he cried and rocked him, humming deeply which calmed then little one down. "Thanks Blueberry." He croaked as he broke free from his warm embrace that wanted to return to and re-folded his wings. "But I'm confused. What happened to me? All I remember is fleeing here after an fight with Ink and Fresh, touching the determination point and then...nothing." He said, frown etched on his face. "We believed you've gone through a transformation that you were supposed to go through years ago." Undyne said. She and Stertch had talked about the new magic in the monsters system from the scan she did and how it seemed to be an ancient force that he controlled. "Oh." Error looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks for trying to figure it out." Undyne smiled. "No problem." She said to the small bean who sat Infront of her. "Don't worry, you're safe now. My name is Toriel, queen of the underground." She said as she placed a soft hand on his head and rubbed his skull. Error purred at the soft touch and smiled. She was nice and mother like; just like his Toriel was before she died. "Heh, thanks mum." He said, letting his tongue slip. His sockets shot open, eye lights gone, blushing a bright golden yellow to the point he looked like a mango.

Stretch and Blueberry laughed as he began to panic. "I am SO SORRY miss Toriel, I wasn't supposed to say that, but it just slipped out and that--" he was cut off when Toriel hugged him and chuckled. "Thats okay. I adopted you the minute I saw you. You looked so broken with those scars and you're so tiny; I fell in love instantly. I hope your okay with that because that means you're the prince of the underground. " Error nodded after a few minutes. "I'm okay with that...mun." The two broke apart and she smiled. "Get dressed and I'll send for the maid to make you breakfast. Anything in particular?" She asked as went to leave the room. Error giggled; she was acting like his mother already. "Yes please. Can I have some eggs on toast with some bacon on the side?" He asked with a blush. She nodded. "Consider it done." And walked off.

Error got up off the warm soft bed and stretched. He quickly ran over to the sliding mirror doors that was the door way to the walk in mirror. He slid the doors open and jumped inside excitedly; other three laughing. He was just like a small child! Error looked at the clothes; both girls and boys clothes and decided to go with a beautiful short kimono that had long sleeves. He slipped out of his PJ's and put the dress on and tied it up, hands glowing gold as a pair of extra hands helped him put it on. Once he was done he went over to a cream and gold accessory box.

Clipping open the box, the gender fluid skeleton looked inside at the little jewellery pieces and smiled as he saw a magnolia pin. Gently he picked up, closed the box and attached it to the right side of his skull. "Done." He said as he walked out and closing the door behind him. He turned and saw Undyne and Blueberry with nose bleeds at how cute he looked and Stertch on the floor dying from laughter at their reaction. "I'm gender fluid so one minute I'm a girl and then I'm a boy. You okay with that?" He asked walking over. 

They nodded. "Yep!" Who cared if one minute he used female pronouns because he felt like a girl or using male pronouns when he felt like a boy? Gender didn't defy who you where; your personality did. "I think its about time I told you." Error said sitting on the bed. "Told us what?" Stretch asked seriously as he picked himself up from the ground. Error looked up, her eyes hard. "How I became Error in the first place." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if I have gotten gender fluid wrong I am sorry but i tried. I don't care about sexuality, gender, ethnicity, or anything like that. You are who you are. I also used female pronouns at the end as Error feels like a girl today, okay? So I hope you don't get confused. He is naturally a boy but one minute he's a boy and then he's a girl. Anyway, until chapter 5; ciao.)


End file.
